The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing an indication of a confidence level in digital content, and more specifically, to analyzing digital content of a digital file based on predetermined criteria and providing indications of a confidence level in different segments of the content based on the predetermined criteria.
Source code, word processing documents, computer-assisted design files and other digital files may be created by multiple authors or contributors. The different contributors may have varying levels of experience and may have varying levels of alertness when contributing content to the digital file. In addition, content within a digital file may have varying levels of complexity.
Digital files may be tagged with a date and time at which the file was last modified and a version number. However, while these may provide information regarding the readiness of the entire digital file for its purpose, these do not help a person reviewing the digital file to identify particular areas that may require a more thorough review. Accordingly, the contributor or another reviewer may spend more time than is necessary reviewing content that is mature and error-free, or the reviewer may spend less time than is necessary to catch errors in sections of the digital file prepared by a contributor with less experience or including complex content.